Looking For Your Face
by BloodyTink
Summary: Late one night, Mr. Gold decides to stop by the public library. But it's not the books he wants to check out. He's more interested in Rose French, the town librarian. Warning contains smut.


Title: Looking For Your Face

**Author's Note: Looking for your face is one of my favorite poems ever and it's by Rumi, one of my favorite poets. I don't own Rumi or any of his work. This is my first smut fanfic so bear with me. Enjoy!**

It was nine o'clock in evening as Mr. Gold closed his shop for the night. Normally he would be on his way home but lately he's been making late night visits to the public library. It reopened three months ago and everyone in town have been very happy. The public library has been closed for as long as anyone could remember. But it wasn't the books that Mr. Gold wanted to check out.

He opened the door to the library and quietly walked through the rows of books, until he found what he was looking for.

The librarian Rose French was restocking some books. She was wearing a white embroidered challis surplace tank top and blue peasant skirt that stopped just above her knees. She looked so lovely. Even though she went by a different name now, she still was Belle, the same woman he fell in love with.

When he discovered that Regina had lied about Belle's death and had her locked up this whole time, the first thing he did was ordered her release. It took some time but the help from Sheriff Swan and weekly sessions with Dr. Hopper Rose was able to re-enter the world a brand new woman. He also managed to get her a job as the new librarian. Regina of course wasn't happy but after he said "please" she had no choice but to obey.

Rose paused as if she sensed his present. She turned to see Mr. Gold standing a couple of feet away.

"Hello Ms. French" Gold said kindly.

"Mr. Gold" she said with a smile.

She tried to go over to him but completely forgot about the books she set on the floor and ended up tripping over them. Gold dropped his cane and quickly rushes forward and to catch her before she hit the floor. He grabbed her around the waist as Rose held onto his shoulders for support.

"Are you all right" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine" she answered.

When they looked into each other eyes it was like time just stopped. Gold was experiencing deja vu, where he was Rumpelstiltskin, The Dark One, and he was back at the Dark Castle. The last time he was this close to Belle was when she fell off the ladder after trying to open the curtains. When he caught her it was purely by instinct. He expected her to be frighten, but she wasn't. Instead she was looked at him with wonder.

Now they were in the same position as they those many years ago. Once again he was there to catch her as she fell. And once again, she didn't shy away from his touch. God, she had such beautiful blue eyes. He can literally get lost in them for days.

However, he had to let her go at some point.

As they broke apart Rose straightened her skirt and looked everywhere except at him. She could feel her cheeks turning red. For the past three months she had developed a little bit of a crush on the pawn shop owner. He was the one that found her in the mental ward at the hospital. She had given up hope until he came along like a knight in shining armor and saved her. He was also the one who helped to get back on her feet. She's heard the stories about Mr. Gold, that he was the most feared man in town. Yet Rose found him charming and quite sweet.

Mr. Gold bent down to pick up his cane. He looked to see Rose bent over and picking up the books from the floor. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Being that close to Belle made his heart race at super sonic speed. Everything Belle did drove him crazy. From twirling her hair around her finger when reading a good book, to flashing him with a smile that was so radiant that it out shined even the brightest of stars in the night sky. Every little thing she did just made him want to kiss her until his lips bleed.

_Calm down. Calm down._

"Um, thank you" Rose said, shyly.

"No matter" he answered.

"So, what brings you here at this late hour, Mr. Gold" Rose asked, curiously.

"I thought I would pay a visit to my favorite librarian in town" Mr. Gold smirked.

"I'm the _only_ librarian in town" she reminded him.

"True, but you're definitely my favorite person in town" he confessed.

If it was possible Rose's face turned a deeper shade of red. Why couldn't she stop blushing? She must look like an idiot. Gold sensing how uncomfortable she must be feeling decided to talk about her favorite subject: books.

"I wanted to thank you for the book you recommended the last time I was here" he said.

"Oh! Did you like it" Rose asked.

Whenever he stopped by the library, he would ask Rose on what kind of book he should get. She recommend all kinds of books: history, literature, philosophy, fiction, etc. Every time she handed him a book he took it without even bothering to look at the title or what it was really about. Anything his Belle gave him was more precious than all the gold he ever sung in his life.

"Very much. Frank O'Hara has quite a unique perspective."

"I thought you might enjoy it. Every book I come across I right away think of you" she confessed, quickly putting away some more books.

"Why is that, dearie" he asked, curious.

She stopped what she was doing for a second, thinking of the best way to explain. To be honest, Rose didn't understand it herself. What was it about him that she just can't resist?

"When I was released from the hospital everyone treated me like I was breakable, something made of glass. I hated it. I know they mean well, especially my dad. He felt guilty for sending me away and not visiting. I was sick and he thought he was doing the right thing. But I'm not a child. I'm an adult who can decide her own fate. Yet sometimes people still walk on egg shells around me, except for you. You're the only one in this town that's ever treated me like an person. And that means a lot to me" she confessed.

After hearing Rose's gratitude he wanted more than anything to take her in his arms and never let her go. If only she knew the truth about this town, about the mayor, about... him. As much as he wanted her to remember, the coward part of him that still existed in the corner of his mind dreaded it. After the way he kicked her out he didn't deserve her forgiveness and he certainly didn't deserve her. He wanted her to be happy. If only he could be the reason for that happiness.

Gold was so busy with his thoughts he didn't notice that she was watching him carefully. Rose couldn't help but notice the way he looks at her at times, like she was some kind of angel sent down from heaven. She didn't know whether to feel scared or excited. No man has ever given her so much attention before. But she just dismissed the thought, saying to herself that Mr. Gold was just being nice. He would never be interested in someone who just got out of the looney bin. She was nothing special.

"You are most welcome" he said, breaking the silence.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I found this book..."

"You found a book in library? That's peculiar" he joked.

Rose giggled and pulled out a book from the shelve in front of her. As she hands it to him their fingers touch, and they both feel the electricity between them as they allow the touch to linger longer than it needs to. Gold quickly takes the book trying to play it cool but it was difficult. He could feel his heart pounding again.

Keep it together, he told himself.

He looked at the title of the book and notice it was another book of poetry.

"Rumi" he questioned her.

"Yes, he's one of my favorites. I think his poems are very profound. Have you read any of his work" she asked.

"No, I haven't. Read me one of your favorites" he suggested.

"Um, okay" she said shyly, taking the book from him.

She turned the pages until she you found the poem she was looking for.

_**-From the beginning of my life**_

_**I have been looking for your face**_

_**but today I have seen it**_

_**-Today I have seen **_

_**the charm, the beauty, and**_

_**the unfathomable grace**_

_**of the face that I have been looking for**_

_**-Today I have found you **_

_**and those who laughed and scorned me yesterday**_

_**are sorry they were not looking as I did**_

_**-I am bewildered by the magnificence of your beauty**_

_**and wish to see you with hundred eyes**_

**_-My heart has burned with passionate and has searched forever_**

**_for this wondrous beauty I now behold_**

As soon as the words began to leave her mouth Gold felt his control begin to slip again. Ever since Belle came back into his life he's tried his hardest to fight his impulses. He wanted to court her properly by asking her out to dinner, not ravish her every time he saw her. She deserved better than that. But he could feel the chains that kept the beast at bay begin to break. **_  
_**

Rose twirled her hair around her finger as she read to him. She notice that Mr. Gold was quite, a little too quite for her taste. At first she's concerned but then she sees him looking at her. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. She gives him a shy smile.

"If you're interested in something else I'm sure I can find..."

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence when Gold tossed his cane aside and grabbed her hips, pulling her close to his body and kissing her hard on the lips. Rose gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Surprised at Mr. Gold's actions at first, she slowly looses herself in the kiss. She drops the book she's been reading and wraps her arms around his shoulders. He pushes them backwards until her back hit the book shelve, the impact causes a few books to fall on their heads but they don't seem to care. Gold was kissing her like a man dying of thrust, he just couldn't get enough.

He was so weak. Months of self control down the toilet and it was her fault. Why did Rose French have to be so sweet, so amazing, so...Belle? He should stop, for Rose's sake. Rose was a lady and she shouldn't let an horny old man paw at her like she was a piece of meat. Of course, she wasn't exactly stopping him either, but no. He has to stop, _needs_ to stop.

With all his strength he pulled away from her. Both of them panting and out of breath. Gold rested his forehead against hers, trying to focus. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. She's probably disgusted by his actions.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I didn't mean for this to happen. It was wrong of me to think you could ever..."

"Rumpelstiltskin?"

Gold pulled away long enough to look at her. There was no loathing or anger in her eyes. There was warmth and...dare he hope...love?

"What did you call me" he asked, shocked.

No, it wasn't possible. There was no way she just said...

"Rumpelstiltskin. That's your name. Your _real_ name" she said.

Gold raised his trembling hand and gently touched her cheek. She leaned into his touch. When he looked into her eyes that's when he knew.

"Belle" he said, in disbelief.

It was her, the _real_ her. His Belle.

"I remember. I remember everything" her voice cracked.

"How? I don't understand."

"True Love's Kiss can break any curse, remember" she said.

True Love's Kiss, of course! Why didn't he think of it before? He was such an idiot. Gold lets out a laugh that sounded like a sob and pulled Belle into a bone crushing hug.

"Belle can you ever forgive me? I was a damn fool for letting you go. What I said to you that night, that my power was more important than you, I didn't mean it. I was afraid to believe that someone like you could love a beast like me" he confessed.

Belle pulls away to look at him.

"You listen to me Rumpelstiltskin. You are no beast. You're just misunderstood. I forgave you a long time ago. I love you, you stupid man" she declared.

"I love you too. I've always loved you, you stubborn woman" he replied.

Belle laughed at his little joke. God, he missed her laugh.

"Come here" she said, pulling on his tie.

Without another word they began kissing again. Slowly at first savoring the taste of each other's lips. Then it grew more intense as their passion started to spread. Belle takes off his jacket and looses his tie. Belle moaned as she grind her body against him.

"I've missed you" she moaned.

"I've missed you so much. Every second of everyday" he said between kisses.

Gold moves from mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking on her flesh. Belle moans grew louder as she run her hands through his hair. God, it was like he was draining the life right out of her. Now she knows how vampire victims feel like. It was driving her crazy. She needed him so badly! That's when she got the crazy idea of how to work him up. When she recited her favorite poem it somehow trigger the beast in him. Maybe it she could do it again.

_**-I am ashamed to call this love human**_

_**and afraid of God to call it divine**_

_**-Your fragrant breath like the morning breeze**_

_**has come to the stillness of the garden**_

_**-You have breathed new life into me**_

_**I have become your sunshine**_

_**and also your shadow**_

As Belle recited the poem Gold could feel himself growling with hunger. For some reason hearing the words was making him hard as a rock. It was like Rumi himself wrote this piece just for them. He notice that Belle had a satisfied grin on her face like she wanted him to be turned by her words. That little minx! Just when he thought he couldn't love her even more she proves him wrong. That was Belle for you. She was full of surprises.

Two can play that game, dearie.

He lifts her shirt over her head and sees Belle wearing a white lace bra. He reaches around unhooks her bra, letting it drop on the floor. Just seeing her stand in front of him all bare chest made his mouth go dry. God, she was so beautiful. He begins to massage her breasts with both hands. Belle moaned in pleasure at his touch. She could feel her nipples getting hard. He leans down and starts kissing her left breast and sucking on her nipple. Oh god! It felt so good! She wished he would stop teasing her and take her already.

Belle reaches between them and starts to undo his belt. She slides her hand down his pants, stroking his hard on. Gold groans in pleasure as he feels her fingers wrapped around his member.

"Tell me you want me" she told him.

"I want you" he moaned.

She started stroking him faster. Gold didn't know if he could last much longer. He moved on to the other breast sucking on a new born baby while squeezing the other breast and pitching the nipple.

"Tell me you need me" she groaned.

"I need you" he said in a hoarsely voice.

She pulls away from him long enough to rip open his shirt causing the buttons to scatter on the floor. She takes off his shirt completely and begins to leave a trail of butterfly kisses in her wake. He couldn't take it anymore! He needed her now! Gold grabbed her thigh behind her knee and pulled it up, hooking it around his waist. And with his other hand he reaches underneath her skirt and pushes aside her panties. As gently as he could he slides into her. Belle cries out and Gold holds stills afraid he might have hurt her.

"Are you all right" he asked worried.

"I-I'm fine. I need a minute" she assured him.

Gold stayed still so Belle could get use to him inside her. As much as he wanted this, he didn't want Belle to get her hurt because he haven't gotten laid in years.

"Belle, if you want to stop..."

"No!" she declared.

She lifts herself in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. As she slowly starts to move up and down all doubt disappears from his mind. Gold pushes Belle against the book shelves. She reaches one arm up and grabs a shelve to steady herself and wraps the other arm around his shoulders. He began to pound into her harder and deeper like a mad man. Belle wrapped her legs tighter around him as they moved in rhythm. They're cries and moans echoed inside the library. More books began to fall to the ground as they continue to fuck like wild animals in heat.

"Belle, finish the rest" he declared.

"What" she asked confused.

"Finish the rest. I want to hear the ending" he said.

At first she didn't understand but then she smiled and started to speak.

_**-My soul is screaming in ecstacy**_

_**-Every fiber of my being**_

_**is in love with you**_

_**-Your efflugence has lit a fire in my heart**_

_**for me the earth and sky**_

_**-My arrow of love has arrived at the target**_

_**I am in the house of mercy**_

_**and my heart is a place of prayer**__  
_

He thursts become more erratic as he hears the words. He was a goner for sure.

"Oh god, Belle! I have to pull out...I'm gonna..." Gold panted.

"Don't you dare!" Belle yelled.

She started to ride him harder and harder. Belle had waited for this for so long she wasn't going to let him get away. She needed this. She needed _him_. As she continued to bounce up and down on his hard shaft she could feel she was nearing her end as well.

"Oh god, right there! Right there! RUMPEL!" she screamed.

"BELLE!"

As they both reached their climax they saw nothing but fireworks. They held onto each other as their worlds exploded around them to form one world, where it was just the two of them. They fell to the floor in a heap, exhausted from the mind blowing sex they just had. Gold managed to get himself up in a sitting position against the book shelve and pulling Belle up with him. He wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. Gold's leg was screaming like a bitch but he didn't care. In the end, it was worth.

After a moment of silence, Gold decide to speak first.

"Are you happy" he asked unsure.

Belle lifted her head to look at him. She thought it was adorable to see the great and powerful Rumpelstiltskin acting like a nervous school boy. She leans forward and kisses him softly on the lips.

"I'm not unhappy" she replied.

Gold chuckled at the inside joke. He runs his hand through her hair, enjoying how smooth it felt between his fingers.

"What" she asked innocently.

"Nothing. I just... I can't believe you're... you, the real you. Part of me is afraid that this is all a dream and any minute now I'm gonna wake up" he confessed.

Belle felt her heart break for the man she loved.

"Close your eyes" she told him.

"What" he looked puzzled.

"Trust me" she said.

Gold did what he was told. Belle takes his hand places it on the side of her face.

"Try and find me" she said softly.

Unsure of what to do, he lets his fingers do the walking. He could felt his fingertips tacing the outline of her face.

"From beginning of my life I have been looking for your face, but today I have seen it. Today I have seen the charm, the beauty and the unfathomable grace" Belle said.

"Today I have found you and those who laughed and scorned me yesterday are sorry they were not looking as I did" he added.

Even with his eyes closed he could see Belle's face perfectly. His fingers taced the outline of her wonderful face, her perfect lips, her gorgeous eyes, her cute little nose. When he opens his eyes he is greeted by his sweet Belle. It wasn't a dream. She really was here.

"See, here I am" she declared.

"There you are" he agreed.

He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her forward kissing her hard, pouring everything he has into her. Proving to her she meant everything to him. He didn't know what he did to deserve the love of this remarkable woman but he didn't care. They were together and for the first time in a long time, everything felt magical.

THE END


End file.
